bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftshot Andaria
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830135 |no = 8060 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 108, 113, 118, 123, 128, 133, 138, 143, 148, 153, 158 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165 |bb_distribute = 7, 4, 7, 4, 6, 5, 7, 5, 5, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Andaria was created by the old gods, birthed from the elements of earth and air. She is a demi-god with exceptional combat intelligence and a master of the bow. She could draw and shoot faster than any common man with a gun. Before the war, Andaria specialized in researching the past and putting a history on their civilization origins. When the war broke out, she vowed to protect the holy lands where the first demi-gods were created. As the flames of war continue to burn, Andaria working under Ultor's command stands guard at the sanctuary protecting the ancient grounds. |summon = Aid me in protecting the sacred lands! |fusion = I grow more powerful with each hunt! |evolution = You can run, but you can't hide! | hp_base = 3633 |atk_base = 1053 |def_base = 1130 |rec_base = 1116 | hp_lord = 5190 |atk_lord = 1505 |def_lord = 1615 |rec_lord = 1595 | hp_anima = 5782 |rec_anima = 1437 |atk_breaker = 1663 |def_breaker = 1457 |atk_guardian = 1347 |def_guardian = 1773 |rec_guardian = 1516 |def_oracle = 1536 | hp_oracle = 4953 |rec_oracle = 1832 | hp_bonus = 450 |atk_bonus = 260 |def_bonus = 180 |rec_bonus = 180 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Nature's Boon |lsdescription = Moderate reduction in BB gauge required for BB & reduces the amount of BB gauge used during BB |lsnote = 10% reduction in BB required, 10~15% reduction on amount consumed |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Void Arrow Barrage |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies & negates all status ailments |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 830134 |evointo = 830146 |evomats1 = 830125 |evomats2 = 30133 |evomats3 = 830034 |evomats4 = 870034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = *''Void Arrow Barrage'' hits 20 times instead of 18. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Andaria 2 }}